Friends or more?
by Crowing Corvis
Summary: Rei and Usagi go to Fedual Japan to help Usagi's father acclaimed father, Naraku, taking their last step to become goddesses. ReiInuyasha UsagiKouga pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailormoon  
  
Usagi hurried down the street to the temple, Rei was going to be so mad at her for being late but at least she could make an attempt to use the rain as an excuse, she smiled as she saw steps ahead and ran up them without stopping. She smiled as she thought about her friends and the lecture that would leave her with some treat Makoto made if she promised to be a bit earlier for their next meeting, she reached the top to see a man standing with an umbrella over his head.  
  
"Ah, Selenity, I must say it looks as though you've been aging well since your rebirth, and your powers have been growing as well, quite well," the man said with a smirk as Usagi stayed quiet staring up at him as the rain continued to fall.  
  
"That look of defiance and ambition has not gone from your beautiful eyes but that is part of the beauty that your mother gave you which captivated me so much when she was alive," he said staring up into her eyes.  
  
"Who are you and how do you know about my past," Usagi asked taking a step back away from him to receive a shock look upon his face before he looked away with a frown.  
  
"I am Naraku and you are my only child Selenity, when I found out what happened to the moon I went through the time gates and began searching everywhere for you. I was in Feudal Japan when I heard your mother's voice telling me where she had placed you, but a terrible thing happened, I was attacked by a half demon named Inuyasha with three of his friends, they shattered the jewel I need to stay alive and hurry to get the pieces before I can, I need it to live," he said taking a step closer.  
  
"I don't remember my father, how can I know you're telling the truth, if you are and I walk away I leave knowing I'm responsible for both of my parents death but if you aren't and I help you, I can save your life or you could be using me for something," Usagi said taking two steps back.  
  
"Because, I too possess the golden crescent moon upon my brow and the jewel I carry is part of your crystal, when the two are combined the user shall have unlimited power, that's why Inuyasha and his group search for it so frantically," Naraku said grabbing her hands.  
  
"May I have some time to think about this," Usagi asked looking up into his purple eyes as he looked down at her and he nodded in agreement.  
  
"I will return tomorrow morning for your answer," Naraku said with a nod and began down the steps, Usagi watched until he was out of sight and went to Rei's room.  
  
She entered it to find Rei sitting on her bed reading a Sailor V Manga while soft music played from her stereo, she sighed in content as she turned over and saw Usagi standing soaking wet by her door.  
  
"What are you doing here, the meeting was cancelled because of the rain, you're soaking wet, take off those clothes before you catch a cold," Rei said getting up and putting down the Manga.  
  
She pulled out some clothes for her, as Usagi took off her wet uniform and placed them in Rei's hamper as Rei handed her some of her clothes to wear for a while.  
  
"Rei, I met someone today, he said he was my father from the Silver Millennium, he's dying because someone stole his jewel and he needs it to live like I need the silver crystal," Usagi said putting on the shirt.  
  
"I know, his name is Naraku and he has purple hair and maroon eyes, the same eyes Chibi-Usa will have when she's born, I read it in the fire he was to come and see you, I do not know if he is your father or not Usagi," Rei said closing the drawer.  
  
"I wanted to ask you if I should help him or not, he has the birthmark of all royalty from the moon has and he has a jewel like I do, I want to help him but I'm not sure, even if he wasn't my father and was dying I would help him but if he lied I'm not sure if he's telling the truth on the other things," Usagi said putting on the pants before sitting in a chair.  
  
Rei studied her friend for a moment, she had changed so much over the years, Rei's constant insults were finally beginning to show, the young princess was finally becoming the princess they had wanted. Usagi sat in a chair and began thumbing through a magazine unaware of Rei's studying eyes, she groaned as a familiar sound filled the room making Rei giggle.  
  
"If you were hungry Usagi, you could've said something, c'mon, we got some left over pizza in the fridge," Rei said merrily getting up with Usagi.  
  
The two left the room, Usagi stomach growling happily at the thought of food as Rei led the way, her own stomach making small noises of happiness as they neared the kitchen. A low growling was heard and Rei stopped turning to Usagi who was looking around wondering where the sound had come from.  
  
"Usagi, keep your stomach under control, god, I think grandpa heard that one," Rei said as the light came on in her grandfather's room.  
  
"That wasn't me Rei," Usagi said somewhat stunned as she looked out into the rain, she saw Naraku being held in the air by his throat by a creature.  
  
"Naraku," Usagi shouted running out and catching the creature's attention, it dropped him and began for Usagi, starting with a slow jog and moving into a sprint.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Rei shouted sending a fire arrow directly in the creature's eye, the creature differently wasn't a youma, it quickly recovered and began for Usagi as she transformed.  
  
"Starlight Honey-moon Therapy Kiss!" Usagi shouted and the attack didn't phase the creature as it reached Usagi with a smirk.  
  
"Usagi, move!" Rei shouted as she released an attack, she jumped out of the way and watched as the creature was engulfed in flames landing next to Rei.  
  
"Rei, my powers don't work against it," Usagi said with tears in her eyes looking up at Rei to find her eyes had slightly dampened too.  
  
"Try it again Usagi," Rei said strongly as the creature advanced slowly.  
  
"Starlight Honey-moon Therapy Kiss," Usagi shouted to get no reaction from her weapon, she grasped as the creature slowly began to pick up speed again.  
  
It jumped in the air aiming for her, she was too shocked to move and staring wide eyed as the creature came closer in closer when she felt warm hands move her. She turned around to see Rei taking the hit, tears flooded from her eyes as the moonlight shone brightly through the clouds as her cry rang throughout the city halting everything.  
  
Anger entered Usagi's eyes as she stood, the creature stood over Rei as her most loyal senshi stayed down too tired to move as hope began to leave her fragile body.  
  
She held up her weapon again and began for the creature wanting some revenge for her friend, if she couldn't get it to work that way it could at least do a bit of damage another way. She swung it aiming for the creature's head as the rod grew into a staff; she hit the creature hard in the head making it stumble back a bit. It growled as she moved in front of Rei with the staff ready for another swing, it began toward them again when she held it upright, her hair began to flutter around her as the ground shook.  
  
"Moonlight ribbon attack!" she shouted releasing a furious set of white ribbons from the end, four held each limb of the creature as one headed straight for its heart, it went through completely before recoiling back into the rod.  
  
Usagi turned back to Rei as the creature fell dead upon the ground to find Rei staring up at her with tears in her purple eyes. "My princess, you have become more than I have ever hoped for, I have to confess I didn't have much faith in you in the beginning but you proved me wrong, you proved me wrong so many times, princess. I am honored to have fought by your side and I am honor to have protected such a divine goddess over the years but I have but one thing to request before we must part, let me protect you for one more adventure," Rei said sitting up.  
  
Usagi held her hand helping her friend up, Rei had figured Usagi would go help Naraku whether he was her father or not because that was the way Usagi was. Usagi supported Rei happily leading her back to her room as Naraku followed with no serious injuries; Rei was placed on her bed as Usagi gave her best effort to help her.  
  
"A demon sent by the ones who want me dead, please, come help me," Naraku said as Usagi de-transformed.  
  
"I will help you, whether you're my father or not," Usagi said moving a few stray hairs from her face.  
  
"And I shall go to protect you every step along the way Usagi," Rei said sitting up with a bit of difficulty. 


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi woke the next morning to find no one in the room with her, she sighed looking over at the clock that read ten in the morning, she groaned before realizing where she was exactly. The door opened revealing Rei with a tray carrying two cups of orange juice with two plates both carrying a helping of eggs, three pancakes, and five sausages, Usagi's mouth watered as the smell entered her nose.  
  
"Where's Naraku?" Usagi asked sitting up and helping Rei with the tray of food before sitting back on the bed.  
  
"He left and said he'd be back by sunset to take us to Feudal Japan to retrieve those shards for him, the others stopped by earlier while you were sleep, Ami left some information on the jewel Naraku is looking for," Rei said as she took the food off the tray.  
  
"Like what?" Usagi asked eating a spoonful of eggs with a delightful look in her eyes.  
  
"The jewel he's looking for is the Shikon Jewel, he had a few fragment and gave us one, and apparently the jewel was shattered in a battle between him and this Inuyasha guy. So anyone who possesses a shard of the Shikon Jewel gets at least twenty times stronger than they normally are, but the Shikon jewel is suppose to belong to you," Rei said before sipping some of her orange juice.  
  
"What? I don't understand Rei, I already have my crystal, what would I need a Shikon jewel for?" Usagi asked looking up from her food.  
  
"The Shikon jewel and the crystal used to be one thing, the crystal allowed the user to pour energy into it and the Shikon jewel provided the user with extra energy so they wouldn't die every time they used it. Setsuna told us about a war before you were born, your mother gave your father the Shikon jewel to help him be strong enough to defeat the enemy and she kept the crystal," Rei said adding salt to her eggs.  
  
"The war must've went longer than expected, I don't even remember anyone mentioning the word 'Father' around me," Usagi said sadly playing with her eggs.  
  
"It was for the best hime, we banned the word father from you so you wouldn't question about yours, you never learned what a father was until you were reborn with one," Setsuna said coming in the room.  
  
"Setsuna, is Naraku really my father?" Usagi asked looking up at her.  
  
"From what I have seen, I cannot decided, he doesn't look much like the person I remember but with eternal youth your body changes to not make anyone suspicious, but he possesses the knowledge of things that only, the queen, myself and the king would know of, he has a golden crescent moon symbol and he has the eyes I remember your mother describing so vividly once upon a time," Setsuna said allowing a small smile to grace her features.  
  
"His eyes remind me of Chibi-Usa's, I hope she'll keep them when she's born," Usagi said smiling.  
  
The rest of the morning went smoothly, by the afternoon they were riding down the street with Haruka and Michiru after Setsuna went back to the time gates, the ride was in silence as Haruka's puffy red eyes looked back at Usagi from the rearview mirror.  
  
When they reached their destination they got out and went inside the store with a sale paper and a shopping cart, Usagi pushed the cart with the excited Hotaru in the seat.  
  
"Well, first I think a first Aid kit will help, in Feudal Japan quite a few demons lived and it takes a full night's rest for a senshi to be healed completely but with a little help from modern medicine the time is cut in half," Michiru said grabbing three first Aid kits.  
  
"Maybe one more just for good measure," Haruka said putting in three more before walking ahead with her hands shoved in her pockets and her head hung.  
  
"Don't mind her girls, she's just a little depressed about the news, we spent so many years looking for you and when we found you we swore to protect you until the end of time," Michiru said grabbing another first Aid kit.  
  
Haruka came from the corner carrying some of their favorite treats and a few magazines; she placed them in before going down another isle to search for more things. Usagi followed her quickly pushing the cart quickly with Rei beside her when her foot caught hold of a hoop in a rug making her fall face forward as an orange went flying past barely missing her. Rei caught the cart before it went off before helping her up with a soft smile; Usagi removed a few items of dust as Rei shook her head taking control of the cart.  
  
"You'll never change Usagi," Rei said smiling as she turned down the isle Haruka had gone.  
  
They walked through the market getting everything they would need before going to the register, once everything was paid for they bagged it up and took it to Rei's for proper placement. Ami, Minako, and Makoto sat waiting for them with sadness upon their faces as their princess and fellow senshi were leaving them.  
  
Two large bags were placed and everything was separated for each to carry in case they were to separate, the last hour was spent in silence between Rei and Usagi as the other departed not wanting to stop their friends from doing what they were destined to do.  
  
Naraku walked up the steps slowly wearing a white baboon skin that covered his entire body except his hands with a wooden staff, he led them in the back of the shrine where hidden in the forest a well lied dry.  
  
He jumped through and they followed cautiously, Rei grabbed Usagi's hand before jumping so they wouldn't be separated, they blinked only for a second and found themselves in a beautiful forest where hair was everywhere. Usagi reached out to touch it when Rei stopped her pointing to a leaf that fell upon the hair and spilt in two.  
  
"I must go and rest now, bringing people through a portal is stressful work," Naraku said before jumping off into the trees.  
  
"We'll have to be careful Usagi, these threads could be hair or a web, either way I bet there's something waiting on the other end," Rei said glaring at the hairs in front of them.  
  
"Rei, I feel something, its coming from over there," Usagi said pointing to the east where only one strand came from.  
  
"I think that might be where the demon is, c'mon, let's go heck it out," Rei said and the two began following the single strand of hair through the forest.  
  
"My, my, what fabulous golden hair you have, it smells so nice and its so soft," a voice said from behind picking up one of Usagi's Odangos making her jump.  
  
"Oh, we didn't notice you," Rei said trying to be polite.  
  
"It's so soft and you don't have spilt hairs, it's so long and pretty, may I see it at its full length?" the girl asked smiling brightly.  
  
"Oh, your hair smells even better and it's the most lovely shade of raven I've ever seen," she said going to Rei's hair but back to Usagi's.  
  
Rei stared at the girl curiously, she looked human enough but she sensed a strong aura coming from her, an evil aura, she stared at Usagi's hair with desire and awe pressing it against her face making Usagi blush.  
  
"Get away from her demon!" Rei shouted readying her flame sniper attack at the girl, the girl smirked and did a back flip landing on a strand of hair.  
  
"Fine, if you want to do it the hard way, then let's do it the hard way," she said raising a hand, Usagi was instantly wrapped in the hair, she cried out as the hair slightly cut her. "Hmm, I can't kill you yet, I wouldn't want to put blood on that pretty hair of yours, I shall scalp you proper."  
  
All the strands let go except for one and Usagi was pulled away when Rei grabbed the strand only to cut her hands.  
  
"Rei use your fire," Usagi shouted as the hair tightened around her.  
  
"Mars fire ignite," Rei shouted and watched as the fire spread upward and around Usagi, the girl cried out as the fire reached her arm scorching her slightly.  
  
"I'll be back," she growled before jumping off and Usagi smiled hugging Rei.  
  
"Come on Usagi, we have to find someplace safe to spend the night, that demon will come back for our hair," Rei said staring Usagi in the eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Usagi followed Rei through the forest, she was tired and ready to collapse but her will kept her from doing such a thing and admitting defeat, her body and will comprised to let her lean forward a bit to relieve the weight of the bag off her legs and onto her back. Rei was tired too but she had to remain strong, if not for her then for her princess, she had spotted a cave a little far off and wanted to spend the night there. The moon shone brightly in the night sky relieving them to an extend, now they could see better in case of enemies but now enemies could see them better too.  
  
"We're almost there Usagi, just hold out a little longer and we'll be ok," Rei said her voice weak from thirst, water had to be used sparingly and she suddenly wished she was granted Ami or Michiru's power.  
  
"What if someone's already using the cave, I mean, what if there's some demon in there using it as their home or even worse it might be a trap," Usagi said with a bit of fright.  
  
"They'll have to evacuate for the night or pay with their lives," Rei said coldly as they came to a halt in front of it and tried to peer through the darkness inside.  
  
"I can't see a thing Rei," Usagi said rubbing her arms, it had suddenly got colder during the night or perhaps she was getting too hungry.  
  
"Wait one second Usagi, Mars Flame Sniper," Rei said weakly and sent a fire arrow down the cave, they watched it go through revealing nothing more than an old campfire and the remains of some creature.  
  
"It looks like this was a rest stop for a lot of travelers, maybe its ok to use," Rei said as she ventured into the cave keeping Usagi from going in.  
  
She went to the old campfire and started a new one; she smiled seeing the cave was really empty and turned around to see Usagi looking at her with a relieved smile. She went to Rei taking her backpack off and placing it on the ground, she dug out her water bottle and replenished her thirst before handing it to Rei. They decided not to make any food that smells would drift into the forest alerting other creatures of their existence, settling on compressed sandwiches with chips for two reason, one they were two tired to cook and two the sandwiches would've spoiled if they had decided to wait any longer.  
  
"Rei, what if something comes during the night while we're both asleep?" Usagi asked suddenly alert before taking a bit out of her sandwich.  
  
"Not to worry Usagi, I put anti-evil scrolls outside the cave when we first arrived just in case," Rei said finishing her sandwich as Usagi smiled.  
  
"Good night Rei," Usagi said as she began to tilt over, her head landing on her backpack as she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Rei smiled putting a blanket over her and going to her own backpack, she yawned before putting out the campfire and putting herself under a warm blanket and going to sleep.  
  
"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" someone yelled aiming for the demon that was fascinated by Usagi and Rei's hair.  
  
"Naughty doggie, you nearly hit me, you're lucky I don't want to get any blood on that pretty silver hair of yours, it'll go along perfectly with the golden hair I need to get," she said standing on a strand of hair.  
  
"Yura, last time I'm warning you, either give me the shard of the jewel you have and leave or suffer a horrible death," the man with silver hair shouted angrily.  
  
"Inuyasha, all I want is that pretty silver hair of yours along with that girl with the golden hair and the girl with the hair that smells like flowers," Yura said innocently pouting.  
  
"What girls are you talking about, no girl around here has golden hair lady," Inuyasha said as if she was losing it.  
  
"Someone's in your forest and you don't even know it, some watchdog you are, you were suppose to tell me when some else came," Yura said shaking her head.  
  
"I ain't your watchdog," Inuyasha said glaring at Yura as she giggled and some strands of hair closed in around him binding his limbs to his body.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic," a voice shouted cutting Inuyasha free, they looked to see Usagi standing with a glare upon her face. "How dare you interrupt my beauty sleep with your constant bickering, I won't stand for it, in the name of the moon I shall punish you."  
  
"Oh my, your hair is even prettier in the moon light, I must have it now," Yura said bring some strand to surround Usagi when her prize was pushed out of the way and her strands caught another. "How dare you stand in the way, nevertheless, your hair is just as lovely and I shall enjoy the smell of it for many years."  
  
"Rei," Usagi said as her companion was pulled away by Yura, she tripped over a tree root and watched sadly as her friend was carried away.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in MY forest?" Inuyasha asked angrily.  
  
"I don't have time for you, watchdog," Usagi said getting up and looking around for the main strand to follow Yura for the young hair demon was out of sight.  
  
"Watchdog, I ain't no body watchdog, I wish you people would get that through your thick skulls," Inuyasha complained glaring at Usagi angrily.  
  
"Don't you have something to go do beside stalk me, I'm busy here," Usagi said as she looked behind a bush to find a single strand of hair.  
  
"Yeah, like get rid of you then get my shard from that damn woman," Inuyasha said angrily walking into some hairs that just broke on his clothing.  
  
'Shard, he must be talking about the Shikon jewel shards but he can't even see the hairs or he's invulnerable to them, either way, he doesn't know how to find her,' Usagi thought sitting on the ground and watching as he darted out into his forest and came back to the spot trying to pick up Yura's scent.  
  
"I can help, I know how to find Yura, all you got to do is follow the main hair," Usagi stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Hair, what hair, I don't see anything, you're lying you wench," Inuyasha said pointing at her accusingly.  
  
"Fine then don't believe me, you'll never even have a chance to get the shard without my help then," Usagi said turning away from him.  
  
"Oh yeah, well you'll never even have the chance to save your weakling friend," Inuyasha said with a feeling of confidence.  
  
"I bet I do, matter of fact, I'm going to find Yura now and I bet you'll never know the way," Usagi said following the main strand.  
  
"Feh, like you can find her," Inuyasha said walking the other way looking back at Usagi's retreating form before he went up a tree.  
  
"Stupid watchdog," Usagi muttered going the hard way to Yura, the main hair was easier to identify since she had spotted it alone, and it held a glint that the others didn't have.  
  
She suddenly felt herself on something and lifted into the air, she held on tightly trying to avoid falling off. "I'm only doing this so I can get my shard back, this is only a temporary truce, as soon as I get rid of Yura you and your friend will have ten seconds to get out of my forest," Inuyasha said looking back at her.  
  
"Whatever, just keep straight until I tell you to turn, ow," Usagi said as strand cut her hand, Inuyasha stopped with a groan and let go of her making her fall on the ground.  
  
"Here, I can't have you saying ow in my ears during the entire time, your voice is annoying and hurts my ears," Inuyasha said handing her his jacket.  
  
She put it on glaring at him as she did before climbing back on his back and giving him directions to Yura. "Moon Tiara Magic," Usagi shouted throwing her tiara before them and cutting some hairs from their path.  
  
"You can't keep that up for long, I can feel you energy draining and it won't be long until I have that pretty hair on your head," Yura said as Rei glared at her.  
  
She was trying to hold out until Usagi came, she had burnt Yura's arm off at least three times since she got there only to find it healed within seconds. Her energy was slowly fading with her hope, anything could've happened to her princess and it would be all her fault.  
  
Yura sat on a strand with a look of boredom on her face, she knew that Inuyasha was coming but not if the girl with the fabulous blonde hair was, if she was it would've been great to get all three at once. She looked down at the girl in front of her and couldn't help feel a bit of respect for her, not many lasted so long against her, and to make things worse the girl was part human too. It seemed that hanyous were becoming stronger than full demons now that was sure to cause some problems with the full demons. 


	4. Chapter 4

Usagi rode on Inuyasha's back through the trees with the top of his kimono on they flew through without any problems, she threw her tiara out cutting through a thick web of hair in the way of their path. Inuyasha jumped through once it was cleared and her tiara came back to her hand instinctively, he went forward toward the strong spicy scent ahead of him.  
  
"We're getting closer, the webs are getting thicker, turn left and slow down a bit," Usagi said before sending her tiara ahead of them.  
  
They came to a clearing where a large ball of black hair stood, Usagi saw Rei on her hands and knees below them, she jumped off before using the kimono top as a shield to get through the hair.  
  
"Finally, now you're tired," Yura said and went in for the kill aiming her sword directly at Rei's heart.  
  
Rei looked up with tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe her life was ending in such a terrible place and this time she doubted there would be a resurrection for her. Usagi swooped down and kicked Yura away before standing in front of Rei willing to protect her friend no matter what the cost as Yura stood up from the kick. Usagi gave Rei the kimono top and prepared to do whatever it took to make sure they came out alive she was indebt to Rei.  
  
"How dare you, I don't care about getting blood on your golden hair anymore, you're going to pay for that," she said and charged at them.  
  
"Iron Reaver soul stealer," Inuyasha shouted cutting off one of her arms before hair wrapped around his limbs.  
  
"On second thought, I want that golden head of hair perfect without a drop of blood on it," Yura said as hair wrapped tightly around Usagi.  
  
Rei slowly began to move toward the red light within the giant hairball, she was slightly tired from the use of energy and it seemed Yura had forgotten about her for the moment.  
  
She stood up swaying slightly as she began to pick up speed going toward the hairball, when she was high enough she sent flames going down multiple strands of hair freeing Usagi and Inuyasha as she came flying back down toward the earth. She hit it with a hard thud and her world went began to fade as the flames continued to spread around going deep into the forest ending Yura's web.  
  
Usagi ran to Rei and placed her head in her lap, Rei looked up at her with a slight smile on her face as Usagi's tears kept her from falling into a slumber.  
  
"Usagi, go get the red skull and smash it," Rei said tiredly before yawning and going into a deep slumber despite everything that was happening around her. Usagi looked up and saw the red skull sitting innocently on top a bunch of other skulls, she picked up and rock and proceeded to the skull to fulfill her best friend's wishes.  
  
Yura glared at Inuyasha as he dodged another attack from her, she had reattached her arm already and was waiting for the right moment to let him know she did when she felt a stab of pain surge through her body. She turned back to see Usagi banging the red skull with a rock, she instantly turned to get her when Inuyasha took the chance. He jumped up and grabbed the shard from the bag around her neck as Usagi gave the skull one good hit cracking it open, she watched as it shattered into pieces along with Yura.  
  
"Rei, we did it," Usagi said happily standing up and dusting off her shirt, she turned around to see Inuyasha walking away with his kimono top.  
  
Rei awoke on a mat with a blanket over her along with a roof over her head to match; she stood up and looked around to see an old woman sitting by a pot above a fire stirring it slowly.  
  
"Who are you and where's Usagi?" Rei asked softly, she was still somewhat weak from the fight with Yura but she needed to see Usagi before she could rest peacefully.  
  
"Ye needs to rest now," the old woman replied a she tested the soup only to go back to stirring it slowly.  
  
"Please, tell me where Usagi is, I'm suppose to be protecting her," Rei said sitting down in front of the old woman.  
  
"She is out getting more water for ye, ye has been out for awhile now and ye has had ye friend worried," she said slowly adding a few things to the soup.  
  
"I gotta go get her so we can finish our search, someone's life depends on it and we can't waste any time, tell me where she went," Rei demanded.  
  
"When ye has restored her strength ye may go but until ye strength has return ye will stay put," she said stirring the soup.  
  
"I understand but my friend could be in real danger so I must disobey you, please forgive me," Rei said going to the door, she began to leave when she felt a shield placed in front of her.  
  
"Ye friend thought ye wouldn't like the fact of staying put, I put up barriers to keep ye put," she said tasting the soup once more.  
  
'These barriers are strong, I can't break through them now, I'll have to wait awhile for my strength to return, Usagi please be careful,' Rei thought as she sat down and stared out the hut.  
  
Usagi stood at the stream filling a bucket with water, she was getting better at it, the first time she did it the water leaked all the way out and the second time she did it the water was filthy. She began back to the hut when she heard a rustle in some bushes, she looked around to see no one out before going to see what it was, she peered through them to see Naraku waiting for her weakly.  
  
"Naraku, come Lady Kaede is making some soup and I'm sure she can help us," Usagi said offering a hand to help him stand up but he politely refused.  
  
"You must not tell Kaede or anyone else about me, these people are under Inuyasha's influence, he told them of me and now they resent me, have you gotten any jewel shards?" he asked looking up at her as she sat down before him.  
  
"Only one, from that demon girl Yura, another demon came and helped us though, I was hoping to ask him to join us," Usagi said grabbing a few berries off the bush.  
  
"And who was this demon that helped you for not many demons will help someone that appears completely mortal," Naraku asked as Usagi kept picking berries.  
  
"I don't know but Yura called him Watch Dog, so I guess his name is Watch Dog," Usagi said playing with the berries a bit.  
  
"I must go now before they take notice of me, I shall come see you in a few days to check upon your progress," he said before jumping off.  
  
Usagi smiled and looked down in the bucket to see she had poured the water out and filled it with the berries from the bush, she took a berry and sniffed it cautiously before putting it in her mouth. She smiled at its sweet taste, she decided to keep the berries as a treat for Rei and herself but went got another bucket from some villagers in exchange for some of her berries.  
  
She walked back with a bucket in each hand she had promised herself to not eat another berry until she reached Kaede's hut so Rei could at least have a chance at tasting one. She reached the hut to find Rei glaring at her before she even set foot across the barriers, she smiled uneasily and handed Rei the bucket of berries before venturing too close. Rei tried one and began eating them with delight as Usagi gave Kaede the bucket of water, she sat next to Rei and grabbed a few berries and ate them.  
  
"Berries from thee bush by thee stream, ye was lucky no demon were around, those berries are quite delicious but dangerous to get for they are traps set by demons to lure human to it," Kaede said tasting the soup once more before getting three bowls.  
  
"Stop eating the berries Usagi," Rei scolded moving the bucket away from Usagi as Kaede poured the soup into three bowls she took three more before going to Kaede.  
  
"So the berries are grown by demons to try and get humans to go to it where they capture and eat them...so why didn't a demon attack Usagi?" Rei asked as Usagi ate her soup happily.  
  
"That I do not know, maybe thee demon sensed ye friend wasn't entirely human or perhaps the demon took a liking to ye friend and wishes to make her its mate," Kaede said getting up and walking to the bucket.  
  
"Wait, I remember Ami explaining this to us, when an offering is made and someone takes it, it means they are agreeing to whatever offer was made," Rei said and Kaede nodded.  
  
"But these berries are not like the ones a demon would use to find a mate, the ones demons use for that are red and ye has picked blue, did ye meet with a demon?" Kaede asked before she ate one.  
  
"Yes, I talked to him as I picked the berries," Usagi said picking a carrot out her soup and carefully putting it in Rei's while getting a piece of meat from Rei's.  
  
"What did ye talk about with the demon?" Kaede asked turning to Usagi as Rei did wondering the same thing.  
  
"I cannot tell you, I'm sorry because you have taken us in and cared for us over the past few days but I can't tell you," Usagi said playing with her soup now with her head down. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kaede and Usagi lied asleep on the mats, Usagi was curled up into a ball muttering in her sleep as she tossed in turned as Kaede lied straight also muttering in her sleep. Rei sat up with a sigh on her mat and removed some hair from Usagi's face only to receive a mutter and for Usagi to turn away, she smiled a bit before turning her attention to the doorway.  
  
He stood there with a bit of fear in his golden eyes as he pushed through the barrier with difficulty but made it through nonetheless, he looked at her then Usagi's sleeping form. He walked to Usagi and Rei reached out to stop him but found she couldn't move, she tried to shout to alert Usagi but to her horror, her voice was gone as well. He kneeled down before her and picked her up before jumping off, Rei willed her voice to work but could only muster a weak scream that died before she was finished. She watched as her friend was taken away and couldn't do a thing about it, her eyes filled with tears as she began to cry.  
  
"Die Rei," a voice whispered, she looked to see a sword coming toward her at full speed, she closed her eyes awaiting her death as a sting hit her chest.  
  
"Rei, wake up," Usagi shouted prodding her friend with a twig trying to wake her as Kaede shook her head, Rei didn't seen like the kind one would wake up.  
  
Rei opened one eye and then the other to see Usagi sitting in front of her alive and well, she became filled with joy and anger as she sat up and did what she always did when she felt the two emotions at once. "Usagi, you dolt, why did you poke me with that twig, you dumb blonde," Rei shouted angrily only to be hugged by Usagi.  
  
"Ye can leave this morning, though I suggest ye should prepare before leaving ye should remember that ye can always come back here," Kaede said with a soft smile as Usagi stood up.  
  
"We'll manage, thank you for your kindness Lady Kaede, please let us know if there's anything we can do to repay you," Rei said getting up and bowing before her with Usagi.  
  
"Ye has more important things to do now and this isn't the last time we shall meet," Kaede said with a smile and Usagi handed her the basket filled with the berries she had picked from the bush.  
  
"It's the least we can give you Lady Kaede, until we meet again," Rei said waving as they left the village together toward the forest.  
  
"Rei, which way do we go now?" Usagi asked once they were in the forest.  
  
"You go to Hell, that's where you go if you don't give me my shard back," a familiar voice yelled as they stood.  
  
"Hey it's Watch dog," Usagi said looking up into the tree at the demon that had helped them earlier.  
  
"My name isn't Watch Dog, now give me my shard before I have you for lunch," Inuyasha said jumping down in front of them and extending his hand.  
  
"No, it's mine and I'm not giving it to you," Usagi said as Rei stood in front of her ready to defend her friend against the demon before them.  
  
"Listen lady, either you give me my shard and I let you leave peacefully or I'll take it by force," he said putting his hand on his hips with a slight hint of anger in his stance.  
  
"Flame sniper," Rei shouted releasing a fire arrow at the demon before taking Usagi's arm and running deeper into the forest.  
  
Inuyasha blocked with the sleeve of his kimono top in panic before realizing they were fleeing, he chased after them quickly slashing his way through as they ducked and jumped.  
  
"When I get up to you," he growled loudly only to make the two senshi speed up to a clearance up ahead where an old well lied.  
  
Usagi suddenly stopped to Rei's surprise and watched as a man in a baboon skin jumped from the tree and stood in front of Inuyasha. "Go now Usagi, I shall delay him for you," he said as Inuyasha glared at him and Rei led Usagi away from the clearance and deeper into the forest.  
  
They continued running until they were out of breath and stopped under a cliff to catch their breath and replenish their thirst, Rei peeked over to see if Naraku or the demon were anywhere to be seen. She had poured water over them once they had reached a tree with arrow marks in it to block their scents for a moment leaving them with two water bottles that were filled.  
  
"We have to keep moving until we're out of this forest and-whoa, did you feel that?" Rei asked and Usagi nodded putting the water bottle up and slowly crawling from her spot.  
  
"I think it was some jewel shards, more than one," Usagi said with a smile upon her face as she stood up and looked where the feeling had come from.  
  
She felt something on her leg and looked down to see a big bug on her leg sucking her blood, she popped it off and stomped it before going over to Rei.  
  
"Over there, near where that stream leads, c'mon we can probably refill the water bottles and get some shards without a fight," Usagi said as Rei got up and smacked the side of her face before wiping her hand off on a left.  
  
"Damn mosquitoes," Rei complained as Usagi giggled and they headed to where they felt the shards and what was hopefully where the stream ended.  
  
Inuyasha hurried through his forest angrily, Naraku had delayed him long enough to let those two girls get away and it was obvious they had swam a bit because their scent had disappeared at the willow tree. He felt something prick his cheek and instinctively smacked the side of his face to flatten something that calmed him a bit surprisingly, he looked in his hand to see none other then Myouga the flea.  
  
"You got five seconds to give me some good news before I permanently squash you," he said squeezing the poor flea between his thumb and index fingers.  
  
"I've found out some news, Naraku has employed two young girls with mystical powers to find the shards for him and kill you milord," he said quickly to be released and allowed to live for a while.  
  
"Yeah, I know they just went past here, did you see any young girls around here?" Inuyasha asked glaring at him.  
  
"Yes, the one with the blonde hair blood was extremely tasty," Myouga, said rubbing his stomach in remembrance of the girl he had snacked on but wished to diner on.  
  
"That's them, where were they headed?" Inuyasha asked squeezing him once again to get an answer.  
  
"The thundering plains, it's where the thunder brothers live milord and the thunder brothers are rumored to have two shards in their possession," Myouga said squirming a bit under the press when Inuyasha released him once more.  
  
"I can get her shard and the two the thunder brothers have," Inuyasha said with an evil smirk for once not squeezing the poor flea before looking up and grinning madly.  
  
He dropped the flea, his nose had caught their scent once more and he was advancing upon them silently, he stopped in a tree directly above the two as they filled their water bottles.  
  
He was about to strike when another scent filled his nose, a scent he was too familiar with, in the bushes he saw Sesshoumaru watching them with a flicker of interest. He growled slightly drawing unwanted attention to him from the two girls, Sesshoumaru and Jaken at once.  
  
"Inuyasha, you must have an interest in these two human girls, isn't very surprising considering your blood," Sesshoumaru said stepping from the bushes.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're Inuyasha, you're the reason my father is dying and you shall pay because of it," Usagi said pointing an accusing finger at him with anger written clearly on her face.  
  
"What are you talking about rabbit?" Inuyasha asked angrily taking his eyes away from his brother.  
  
"Moon tiara magic," Usagi shouted launching her tiara at Inuyasha, which made him, fall from his tree before it whirled around and cut Sesshoumaru's cheek.  
  
"Why you little human wretch," Jaken began when Sesshoumaru walked up to her and grabbed her by the throat holding her in the air carefully examining her.  
  
"You look human and yet you were able to hit me with ease whereas other full demons can't even lay a finger on me," he said staring into her eyes trying to find the answer.  
  
"I am no human," Usagi said glaring at him as he put her down and touched her crescent moon softly before tapping it with his claw.  
  
"Human you aren't but demon you are and he has interest in her," he said taking a step back and turning to Inuyasha with a smirk.

Coupling would be as following:

Rei/Inuyasha

Vote for Usagi! Either Miroku or Kouga! No Sesshoumaru, I already have a plan for him, now press that button and vote, vote VOTE!


	6. Chapter 6

Usagi glare turned into a look of confusion as Sesshoumaru smirked at her flicking some hair from his face as Usagi watched waiting for him to say more only to be sorely disappointed. Sesshoumaru brushed some hair from her face his smirk now replaced with an emotionless expression upon his porcelain face as Inuyasha growled at him slightly glaring upon his half brother angrily.  
  
"I did not come here for you, at least not today, I came here for Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said walking toward Inuyasha and within the blink of an eye grasping his brother's throat and holding him in the air.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you bastard," Inuyasha said grasping for air as his brother proceeded to choke him but only release the pressure enough to let him breath.  
  
"Was it entrusted to you unknowingly...in that case together with your older brother," Sesshoumaru began and violently stabbed Inuyasha in his eyes with two fingers causing Usagi and Rei to wince at the sight.  
  
When Sesshoumaru retracted his fingers to reveal a black pearl glowing a slight purple and Sesshoumaru smirked once more looking at the pearl. "A place seen but unseen, protected but not known to its protector," Sesshoumaru said as Inuyasha bled from his eye socket holding it while glaring angrily at Sesshoumaru at his one good eye.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said angrily taking a defense stand uncovering his eye and glaring at him with both eyes ready to fight when Sesshoumaru didn't attack first, he charged after him.  
  
"I'm in a hurry, unless you want to die, I suggest you stay out of my way hanyou," Sesshoumaru threatened throwing his brother back with his whip.  
  
He jumped in the air as Inuyasha tried to hit him again with his fist and watched with a slight hint of amusement as his little brother went back down toward the earth and he stood in the air. Everyone turned abruptly at the sound of an old man's sharp cackle to see Jaken holding his staff up with the old woman dormant and the man making the sound.  
  
Swirls of black light appeared around them coming from the black pearl as Sesshoumaru released it from his fingers, it floated upwards a bit before creating a black and purple vortex above them. Sesshoumaru went in not bothering to wait for Jaken as he scrambled toward the vortex, black swirls surrounded him and disappeared from their sights.  
  
Inuyasha jumped to go inside the vortex when Rei shot him with her flame sniper making him succumb to the earth's gravity as the vortex began to close a bit.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," Rei shouted conjuring up another flame sniper aimed directly for Inuyasha when Usagi stopped her.  
  
"Do you feel that?" Usagi asked looking up into the vortex with a hand on Rei's shoulder. "It's coming from the vortex, that pulse...I think it's calling me Rei."  
  
"What...Usagi wait," Rei shouted as she saw Usagi's hand be consumed by the black light before she disappeared too, she gave a slight whimper looking up into the vortex before turning to Inuyasha.  
  
Rei saw Inuyasha jumping from the corner of her eye and quickly jumped on his back entering the vortex with him much to Inuyasha's displeasure.  
  
"Get off me you human wench," Inuyasha shouted angrily throwing her off his back and regaining his composure before looking out. He could see his brother jumping ahead to his father's tomb as Usagi followed behind him undetected by Sesshoumaru or unimportant to him.  
  
"Usagi," Rei grasped and quickly began to follow her without a moment hesitation toward the tomb of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father.  
  
Usagi reached the tomb to see Sesshoumaru turn around and face her, she looked around somewhat confused before laughing weakly at her current predicament.  
  
"Do not take another step unless you want to die a slow death," Sesshoumaru threatened before turning away heading for a hole when she jumped ahead of him down into a hole.  
  
Usagi fell gracefully upon the large pile of bones, she could hear Sesshoumaru growling angrily at her, but she kept moving forward slowly to the pulsing that called her. Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the hair and buried her in the bones so she couldn't move before advancing to the sword ignoring Usagi angry yells as he grasped the sword's hilt.  
  
"Don't you dare Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha shouted jumping down with Rei on his back once more, they had made an agreement that he would bring her over in exchange for their services.  
  
Rei hurried over to the buried Usagi and immediately began to dig her out as Inuyasha stood in slight shock as his older brother began to pull out the sword. He stopped and looked at his scorch hand heal slowly before looking at the sword again with a frown he turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"That's the Tetsugia, your father made that sword from his fang, inheriting it would be like inheriting your father's spiritual powers," Myouga said on Inuyasha's shoulder. "It's yours milord, your brother couldn't pull it out because it wasn't meant for him.  
  
"Looks like a rusty piece of junk, I don't want any worn out sword but to see the look on your face when I do will be worth it," Inuyasha said walking to the sword as his brother watched casually from the side.  
  
He grasped the sword and began to pull it but gave up after a few moments only managing to pull it out a fraction of an inch much to his brother's pleasure.  
  
"Meant for me, huh," Inuyasha said squeezing his poor flea once more to release the anger flowing through his veins.  
  
"Enough of this," Sesshoumaru said and whipped his brother making him go into a wall of their surroundings as Rei finally freed Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, c'mon let's go before one of us get hurt," Rei whispered and Sesshoumaru looked over to them and wrapped his whip around Usagi and slammed her into the ground by the sword.  
  
"Stay put," Sesshoumaru said before stepping to the side slightly to dodge a fist that belonged to none other than his hanyou brother.  
  
"Usagi!" Rei shouted before glaring angrily at Sesshoumaru and charging at him with a flame sniper in her hands ready to shoot.  
  
"Stay out of this human," Sesshoumaru said and backhanded her to the ground causing her to fall with a hard thump as Usagi struggled to get up using the sword's hilt to help her. "You're nothing more than a hindrance, I shall do her a favor and dispose of you quickly, and you're nothing more than a useless human."  
  
He pulled his arm back to hit Rei with the whip when Usagi hurried forth with the sword in her hand, she freed it causing all to look at the sword oddly including her. "I'll give you the sword if you spare her life," Usagi said holding the sword's hilt out to him with sadness written upon her features.  
  
"You would give up our father's sword which you can inherit his powers, to save this useless human's life for a moment," Sesshoumaru said looking at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"For any friend, I would give my own life to save hers if only she was to die a moment after," Usagi said seriously as Rei looked at her friend sadly as Sesshoumaru turned to get the sword.  
  
"No, don't give him the sword Usagi," Rei said standing with her flame sniper pointed at Sesshoumaru's back tears in her eyes.  
  
She released it barely missing Sesshoumaru only managing to singe his boa a bit, he held up the part where the fire arrow had barely hit and turned to her.  
  
"Perhaps you aren't as useless as I presumed human, but you will pay for that," Sesshoumaru said as his face stretched a bit.  
  
"Get out of here," Inuyasha shouted while flexing his claws ready to attack as his brother grew beyond measure and Myouga became invisible once more. The two began to climb up the walls while the battle between the brothers ensued below them, the grasped as the wall they were scaling shook and rumbled.  
  
"He cannot beat him like that, he must use his father's sword," Myouga said and Usagi looked at the sword before giving it to Rei.  
  
"Shoot it down to Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" Usagi shouted as Rei shot the sword down to Inuyasha who caught it as Sesshoumaru scooped him in his mouth.  
  
"This stupid sword," Inuyasha said as he struggled to break free of his brother's jaws when an idea came to him, in one quick moment he stab his brother in the eye with the sword. He was immediately dropped to the ground as his brother shook his head violently before growling at Inuyasha once more; he noticed the sword and looked upward at the two girls.  
  
He jumped up to them and growled angrily at the two when Inuyasha jumped in front of them, with each step Sesshoumaru took forward, they took back.  
  
"Hit him Inuyasha, you owe me that after all you've done," Usagi said angrily giving him a slight jab.  
  
"Shut up wench, that's all you girls expect me to do, Iain't anybody's watchdog," Inuyasha said angrily when Sesshoumaru raised his paw to strike at them.  
  
Inuyasha waved the sword once to see it change into its true form as he blocked the paw from the two and proceeded on amputating it perfectly causing his brother to revert to his former form.  
  
"This isn't the end Inuyasha, I will get the tetsugia and the crystal," Sesshoumaru said before leaving with Jaken hurrying behind him.  
  
"We'd better get out of here before the vortex close," Rei said dusting herself off before taking a jump forward with Usagi when Inuyasha grabbed Usagi and hurried forth.  
  
"What are you waiting for Wench?" Inuyasha yelled across at Rei as she stared in horror reminding her of the dream she had.  
  
"Watchdog, as soon as we leave," Usagi began to threaten when Inuyasha smirked and put a clawed finger over her mouth as Rei came over slightly tired.  
  
They each jumped through the vortex, Myouga came out last landing on Usagi as the vortex reverted back to a pearl and reinserted itself into Inuyasha's eye.  
  
"C'mon Rei, let's get him before," Usagi began getting ready to launch her tiara at Inuyasha but noticed her friend's sadness as she walked over to the smug Inuyasha.  
  
"I made a deal with him so I could get in the tomb and get you out, we help him locate the jewel shards and we cannot hurt him but he can't hurt us," Rei said sadly then forced a weak smile on her face.  
  
"Flea," Usagi said looking at her arm at the bloated flea as it sat and sighed deeply after having a feast on her.  
  
"Your blood has that same hint of sugar as Lord Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru," Myouga said contently as Usagi smiled at him.  
  
"C'mon I ain't got all day now," Inuyasha said turning from the sheathing the sword.  
  
Usagi sighed and walked up to Rei resting her head on Rei's shoulder smiling tiredly patting her back before they began to walk forward following Inuyasha as he looked back on the two.  
  
Votes are in! The pairing will be Usagi/Kouga which means Sango will be in the story still somewhat confused about Kagome though...I didn't use to like her but the episodes their showing on Adult Swim now are beginning to change my opinion, she might be in later chapters. 


	7. Chapter 7

Usagi walked through the forest trying to peer through the darkness before them as they followed the silver hair of Inuyasha before them. She felt something snag her foot and fell to the ground with a hard thud, she felt like crying out loud but held them for her fear of other demons did not permit it.  
  
"So, nice night tonight, huh?" Rei said trying to make conversation with Inuyasha.  
  
"You better keep your mouth shut, we already have some demons on our tails," Inuyasha said turning to see the two safe before continuing forward. "We'll stop at that cave up ahead for the night so you can rest for the night but at sunrise have your ass up or we'll leave ya!"  
  
Usagi felt something furry rub against her leg and looked down to see what looked like a baby, a furry fox baby, she bent down and patted it head while smiling brightly as Inuyasha and Rei continued forward.  
  
"Usagi wouldn't go anywhere without me," Rei said glaring at him knowing he could see it even in the darkness.  
  
"Usagi doesn't have a choice, at sunrise she's going with me whether she's woke or not," Inuyasha said looking back to notice Usagi staring up at the moon in awe.  
  
"Usagi," Rei called with a hint of annoyance seeing her friend's face shine in the moonlight.  
  
"Rei, the moon, it's so much brighter here, can't you just feel the energy it gives off," Usagi said as Rei picked up a large stick and lit an end on fire making a torch.  
  
"You can bask in the moon another time, now we need to get some rest for tomorrow," Rei said dragging Usagi back toward Inuyasha.  
  
"But Rei, the moon," Usagi complained as she was dragged away from the silver sphere in the sky.  
  
"No buts, you need your rest or we won't be able to track down the jewel shards," Rei said reaching Inuyasha.  
  
"C'mon Usagi, you do need your rest, you can't stay in the moonlight too long, it attracts demons," Inuyasha said with concern lifting her over his shoulder and carrying her off.  
  
"No, the moon," Usagi protested as she was carried to the cave up ahead but knew better then to struggle with Rei walking behind them with a scroll ready to launch.  
  
"Relax Usagi, we can eat when we reach the cave and then go to sleep for the night," Rei said smiling a bit making Usagi's face light up at the word eat.  
  
They reached the cave quickly and set up their campsite for the night, Inuyasha was sent out to get firewood as the two sat waiting under his orders.  
  
"Usagi, have you noticed how Inuyasha acts around you?" Rei asked as Usagi let loose her hair.  
  
"Yeah, he's treating me like I'm a little kid or something, just like Sesshoumaru did, you know Sesshoumaru stuck me in the bones because I wouldn't stay put and he's threatening me to stay put or he'll tie me up," Usagi said angrily standing.  
  
"No, not that, he listens to you, he doesn't listen to me," Rei said sadly sitting Indian style looking downward.  
  
"That's because I have the jewel shard Rei," Usagi said smiling holding up the shard they had got from Yura.  
  
Inuyasha appeared at the entrance with the wood and dropped it in the center before sitting down next Rei putting his arms in his sleeves. "We go to the thunder plains tomorrow, they're rumored to have some shards in their possession," he said lowering his head and closing his eyes.  
  
"C'mon, you get out the food and I'll start the fire," Rei said arranging the sticks to build a fire as Usagi pulled out some Ramen noodles.  
  
"Should we make some for Inuyasha?" Usagi asked pulling out a third pack of noodles.  
  
"He's asleep," Rei said and watched as Usagi looked at him wearily and kept the third pack out against what she said.  
  
The two made their noodles using the water from their bottles making the third and setting it aside as they watched Inuyasha before eating theirs. His nose and ears twitched before he opened his eyes and sniffed the air that was noodles scented, his nose twitched once more as he grabbed the one set aside and tasted it before eat away at a speed that could rival Usagi's.  
  
Once they all were done, Usagi and Rei laid back on their backpacks going into a deep sleep as Inuyasha sat up with his eyes close half asleep.  
  
He opened one and looked at Usagi before staring out at the moon, it was full that night so he was safe for now, he just had insecurities like when he turned human they would take advantage of it and leave him there to die. He didn't let Usagi stay in the moonlight because she was the one he needed to track the shards and held the silver crystal, Rei was of no use to him, but she was of use to Usagi in some odd way.  
  
He had felt her power growing when she was in the moonlight, the crystal purifies itself by the light of the moon and kept her demon side in but when the new moon comes...  
  
'Why didn't Sesshoumaru do her in when he had the chance? He doesn't care about the shards or the crystal,' Inuyasha thought his ears twitching slightly. 'Did he sense Usagi was a half demon and if so why didn't he hate her as he hates me?'  
  
He looked up to see Rei stretching out and yawning before looking outside to see the sun rising on the horizon forcing the moon away.  
  
"Hey wench, get up, we're leaving," Inuyasha said nudging Usagi with his foot only to receive a hard slap from Rei.  
  
"Don't talk to her like that," Rei said glaring at him with her fist balled up at her sides.  
  
"I can talk to her any way I want, you ain't gonna do anything about it," Inuyasha said pointing a claw in her face angrily making her growl.  
  
"Move that claw out of my face or watch it be de-claw," Rei said angrily filling a warmth rush to her hands as Usagi sat up sleepily.  
  
"C'mon," Inuyasha said grabbing her roughly and pulling her toward the entrance of the cave as Rei yanked her back.  
  
"She has to eat something first," she said glaring at Inuyasha and Usagi landed on the ground where she once laid.  
  
"She can eat later, we have to get going if we're going to reach the plains by noon," Inuyasha said glaring back at Rei as she turned around.  
  
"How about we have a quick breakfast...maybe an apple and we can eat it while we're heading to the plains, everyone wins that way," Usagi said appearing between the two with three apples.  
  
She gave one to Rei and one to Inuyasha before picking up her bag and heading out biting into the one she had gotten for herself with Inuyasha following. He tossed the apple to the side before turning Usagi in the direction of the plains and walking behind her as if he was her guard making Rei glare even more. She hurried up beside him and with a quick side step went directly behind Usagi making the half demon growl slightly before moving ahead both of them.  
  
They walked for a few hours before stopping for a rest just upon the outskirts of the plains where a small meadow lied with a deep pond in the middle.  
  
"I'm going to go fill the water bottles with fresh water," Usagi said going over to the pond as Rei sat on a rock handing her the bottle she had just emptied and Inuyasha scoured the area.  
  
She reached the pond and quenched her own thirst before refilling all the water bottles, she sighed deeply before looking upward into the calm blue sky.  
  
'Why do they fight so much?' she thought looking downward to see the water bottle was full and capped it only to grab another. 'They need to learn how to work together, and why were they fighting over walking behind me and that demon that popped out from the ground...it was like they were trying to outdo each other.'  
  
A small fox came from the thick knee length grass and jumped into her lap as if trying to bury himself within her before looking up at her friendly smile.  
  
"Hello there little demon, I'm Usagi, what's your problem?" Usagi asked smiling friendly at the small fox demon.  
  
"You gotta help me, they're after me," he said pointing upward at a large cloud in the sky that sped toward them.  
  
Usagi looked upward at the cloud and instantly felt a large pulse from it, she stood, and the wind blew around her as the cloud approached them. "Hide," Usagi muttered and the little demon hid in her backpack watching from the flap what would happen.  
  
The cloud landed before her and a man stepped off as another stayed on both looking around for the small demon that was currently within Usagi's backpack.  
  
"Well hello there," a man with a long braid, two wheels that were on fire attached to his feet and a weapon that reminded her of Hotaru's scythe, said to her seductively before scooping her up and dropping her upon the cloud with her backpack. 


	8. Chapter 8

Rei stood up from her rock tiredly, she brushed some hair from her eyes before scanning for Usagi only to not find her anywhere in sight, and a small growl escaped her throat at the thought of Inuyasha kidnapping Usagi. She stood and began toward the forest in search of Inuyasha with no pleasant thoughts running through her head that contained the hanyou in unless you counted the one where he was knocked out cold.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air, Usagi's scent was faint now, and Rei's scent had gotten stronger and seemed a bit spicier than usual making a faint smirk upon his face until a flame arrow narrowly missed him.  
  
"Where's Usagi?" Rei yelled readying another attack to launch if he denied her the information in any way.  
  
"I don't know, she was just over by that pond getting some water, maybe she jumped in or something," Inuyasha said sitting back without a worry.  
  
"I checked over there, she isn't there and there's some tracks that aren't hers Inuyasha," Rei said angrily diminishing her attack as the anger left her voice.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air again only this time catching three more faint scents before jumping down and grabbing Rei's arm pulling her onto his back before taking off to the pond. He began sniffing the ground until he caught the three scents and began walking through the grass sniffing his way around with Rei following with confusion written on her face.  
  
Usagi sat comfortably on a bed with her backpack set by her bed, he had put her there before leaving to talk with his brother but promised to be back. She waited until she heard his footsteps diminish before going to her backpack and pulling out a sticky little fox demon that was licking his fingers free of chocolate and other treats Usagi had in her bag.  
  
"That was delicious," the small demon said as Usagi took a wet rag and washed his face off for him with a soft smile on her face.  
  
"You've eaten my sweets, I think I earned the right for your name," Usagi said and Shippo chuckled a bit before licking his fingers once more.  
  
"My name's Shippo, what's yours?" he asked as Usagi combed his tail with her fingers.  
  
"I'm Usagi," she said with a friendly smile making Shippo smile back at her before frowning.  
  
"I'm sorry I got you into this, it's just that I have to find jewel shards to get strong enough to beat the thunder brothers," Shippo said standing up.  
  
"Why would you want to beat the thunder brothers...they're a little weird but from what I've seen they seem kind of nice," Usagi said and Shippo glared at her.  
  
"The thunder brothers are heartless demons, they take women and eat them to make themselves grow stronger but they killed my father, skinned him and Manten and wearing him as a belt," Shippo said his eyes filling with tears once the word father passed through his lips.  
  
"Don't cry Shippo, c'mon let's find a way out before they come back, you can come with me since we're looking for the shards too," Usagi said standing up and putting her backpack on her back.  
  
"How many shards have you guys found?" Shippo asked climbing on Usagi's backpack and going inside it once more.  
  
"We've only got these two so far but with Inuyasha and Rei's help, I bet we can beat the thunder brothers and take the five they have," Usagi said going to the door.  
  
"I've got two too, my father had them, I managed to get them before they killed him," Shippo said sadly from her backpack making Usagi frown.  
  
"Don't worry Shippo, we'll avenge your father," Usagi whispered softly as they left the room into the Thunder brothers castle.  
  
She walked through the castle tiring to find an exit but sadly, the young rabbit wasn't having much luck at the moment, Hiten nearly caught her several times once she left the room.  
  
'Oh no, I can hear him coming back,' Usagi thought frantically as she heard his footsteps once more coming from around the corner. In a panic she rushed through the first door she saw leaving it open just enough so she could see him walking past with a smirk upon his face as he stopped in front of the door.  
  
He was about to push it open but stopped, smirking as he turned away and began down to the corner still smirking slightly as he did and Usagi peered out.  
  
"The more she runs, the more determined I get, she's much more fun then the others," he said loudly before turning the corner to the left as Usagi closed the door and sighed deeply.  
  
"Shippo, I think he's playing with me," Usagi said taking off her backpack revealing Shippo enjoying a candy bar she had snuck in for emergencies.  
  
"Maybe I should just go ahead while you keep him busy, I could go get help for you," Shippo suggested as Usagi sat back in deep thought.  
  
"Yeah, listen, go back to the pond where we met and tell Rei where I am, she has raven hair that she wears down and will most likely be with a Inuyasha," Usagi said taking him out the bag and standing up.  
  
"Ok," Shippo said as Usagi put back on her back pack and went through the door first only to see him standing at the end of the hall with a wicked grin on his face as he began toward her.  
  
She broke out in a run in the opposite direction with Hiten directly behind her obviously tired of playing hide and seek and moving onto a game of 'Catch the girl, kiss the girl'.  
  
Shippo waited until they were out of sight before running down the hall looking for an exit like he had said, in his possession a candy bar and four of the shards. He really had no intention of helping Usagi in anyway, he had got the four shards he wanted from her and with them he could become stronger perhaps strong enough to beat the thunder brothers.  
  
As he began down the hall, he felt worse with each step about his decision about Usagi, he raised the candy bar to his lips and stopped staring at the rabbit shape of it.  
  
'Maybe, I'll just go tell her friends that she'll here, at least I'll feel less guilty about stealing the shards from her," Shippo thought aloud as he climbed down the steps.  
  
Rei rode on Inuyasha's back, she could feel a faint pulse of the shards and directed him of which way to go only to hear him back talking her. She frowned at the way she was treated by this sorry excuse for a demon but then again why was she taking this abuse from him, she could take him on any day.  
  
"Up ahead," Rei shouted after getting a solid pulse, she wasn't as good as Usagi but she did rival her in detecting shards.  
  
Inuyasha stopped in front of some steps surrounded by a purple mist as a small fox demon bounced out with chocolate smudged on his face. Rei jumped off angrily and scooped him up by his tail instantly recognizing the candy bar wrapper in his hand.  
  
"Where is she?" Rei growled angrily making both demons fear her a bit as the anger in her voice send chills down their spines.  
  
"She's up there, she sent me to go find you guys," Shippo said quickly out of fear as Rei reached in his shirt and pulled out the shards before glaring at him.  
  
"And I suppose she gave you these shards too...you're going to lead us to her now or be fried little one," Rei threatened a fire rekindled in her eyes...the old Rei was back.  
  
Usagi ran through the castle with Hiten right behind her before turning a corner and entering a room, as he kept going forward not expecting the sudden turn. She closed the door and turned around to see the younger brother Manten stirring a pot of something while occasionally looking in a book.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" he asked angrily pointing a wooden spoon at her as she whimpered in fear a bit.  
  
"Hiten was chasing me," she said sadly her eyes welling up with tears that had been building up for a while before they burst out at that moment, "I don't wanna play his game anymore, I want to go home!"  
  
"Now calm down, no need to cry," Manten said desperately trying to calm her down, if his brother heard her crying he would be in big trouble.  
  
"But I'm so sad and I'm hungry," Usagi cried louder as Manten pulled out a biscuit and stuffed in her mouth watching as she stopped crying and ate it sniffling a bit.  
  
"Your hair, its so long," Manten said finally realizing that Usagi's hair was wrapped up and it still reached her ankles.  
  
"Thank you," she said while trying to calm herself down with the biscuit in her mouth as Manten flipped through his book hurriedly.  
  
"I must know how you got it so long," Manten, said he knew his brother would punish him if he skinned her so he did the next best thing.  
  
"The moonlight makes it grow, every time there's moonlight and I'm out in it, its grows and these things get heavier but being bald isn't that bad, it's not the hair that makes the man, its what's under it that counts," Usagi said smiling up at him.  
  
"I only want hair to become as admirable like my brother, he's got looks, strength, and he's intelligent, if only I had a full head of hair," Manten sighed deeply as Usagi smiled.  
  
"It's great to admirer people but you're strong and you have determination, those are good qualities and perhaps you could study a bit to get smarter," Usagi suggested.  
  
"I suppose but I will never have locks like my brother," Manten sighed once again and Usagi stood up with her hands on her hips in frustration.  
  
"If you want hair so much then why don't you just make a toupee or something?" She shouted in anger and realized she had drawn attention to her self when she felt the other shards coming back her way. "Well, that was a nice chat, I really must be going now, bye."  
  
She shot out the door to see him looking at her with surprise in his eyes as a smirk formed on his face and he began for her once more. She shrieked and ran down the hall past him where she sensed a few other shards, in high hope that Shippo had made it through and got her friends.  
  
She ran until Hiten got in front of her with a grin on his face as he chuckled, the only way to escape was past him and he was on guard now so it wouldn't be easy to past him. He slowly began advancing toward her before turning around and blocking a fire arrow as Usagi took the chance to get refuge from behind Rei and Inuyasha. 


	9. Chapter 9

The four quickly made their escape from the thunder brother's castle with the help of the young fox demon and Rei's ward. By evening they figured they were far enough away from the thunder brothers to rest for a while and after making sure there were no markings on Usagi, they rested.

"Feh, I don't know why we ran, I could've finished him," Inuyasha complained and Rei rolled her eyes before sitting on a log with a clear view of the sky gazing Usagi.

Usagi lied in the grass after being forced to bathe in the icy cold river with Rei to throw the thunder brothers off their track for a moment. Shippo sat besides her enjoying a chocolate bar happily while watching the sunset on the horizon.

"What are we going to about that fox demon?" Rei asked interrupting Inuyasha complaining about avoiding a fight.

"We'll leave him here tonight, he's the one who got us into trouble in the first place," Inuyasha said pointing an accusing finger at him.

Shippo whimpered quietly before biting into his chocolate once more, Usagi may not have heard them talking but he did. He finished his chocolate bar licking his fingers making Usagi smile slightly as she turned over to him propping herself on her elbow to meet his confused look.

"Chocolate is the comfort food, don't worry Shippo, I won't leave you here by yourself," Usagi said with a warm smile.

"Who said I needed your help, I'm outta here," Shippo said getting up and walking away, Usagi smiled shaking her head before getting up and dusting herself off.

She walked over to her companions to see them still arguing about Shippo but it was obvious Rei was winning from Inuyasha back stepping.

"He's staying here, end of discussion!" Rei shouted ending the argument as Inuyasha coward at her angry shouts.

His ears fell to his head as he muttered something about mortal women, Usagi saw Rei turn around and throw something at Inuyasha. He suddenly stiffened with a surprised look on his face as he fell forward revealing a demon ward on his back.

Usagi bent down removing it, it wasn't because she wanted to but because she was compelled to for some strange reason. Inuyasha looked up at her strangely as she went to Rei who shot him a glare before looking at Usagi with anger written clearly on her face.

"They're getting closer, I can feel the four shards they have coming closer by the second," Usagi said knowing Inuyasha could hear them.

"Feh, I told you with should've finished them off when we were at the castle, now you two expect me to save your sorry asses," Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.

"We can handle them ourselves," Rei said shooting him a glare while preparing an attack while Usagi's eyes scanned the sky.

"The moon," Usagi said absentmindedly as she could see the hint of white the moon offered while the sky of night covered the orange of the sunset before a cloud covered it.

"You thought you could get away from me," the anger voice of the older thunder brother said as lighting hit the ground making Usagi shriek.

Rei set off her attack directly at Hiten only for him to deflect it with his staff as his brother grabbed Usagi from the cloud above.

"Manten," Usagi said with disappointment clearly in her voice as she glared at him.

A look of guilt came upon his face before a fire arrow found its way to his forehead knocking him off. Without him on the cloud, it disappeared and Usagi began downward to the earth praying silently to herself.

A sudden gust of wind slowed her down gently bring her three feet from the dirt before dropping her none too gently. Hiten was busy battling Inuyasha while Rei was dodging Manten's thunder blast, Usagi stood before sending out her tiara slicing the three hairs off his head.

Tears filled his eyes as the three strands came into his eyesight and anger filled him. Usagi jumped in time to get out of the way of his powerful blast as Rei launched a fire attack singeing his back.

He began charging for Usagi when blue fire came from behind a rock allowing Usagi to get away while Rei ran toward her. Usagi saw the soft looking fox tail from behind the rock along with Manten and sent her tiara out to warn Shippo but Manten had taken a step forward as it passed him. He looked at her with confusion written on his face as Usagi lowered her head and turned away from him exposing herself to any attacks.

"I'm sorry," Usagi said as her tiara came from behind going through Manten's heart and returning back to Usagi's hand with his blood on it.

"Manten," Hiten said jumping to his brother as everything came to a halt and they looked at the two siblings last contact.

"Hiten, all I ever wanted was to be like you," Manten uttered before dying, anger filled Hiten as the small fox demon hurried behind Usagi's leg.

"Don't worry brother, I'll avenge your death," Hiten said before swallowing the two shards he had in his forehead and standing.

"He has five shards now," Rei said as she felt his power level rise, Usagi took a step back still looking at her bloody tiara.

"Usagi," Shippo said concern noticing the shock and yet shameful look on her face as tears welled up in her eyes.

Hiten charged for Usagi only to receive Inuyasha's fist connecting to his jaw knocking him away from her.

"You ain't hurting any of them as long as I'm around," Inuyasha said raising the Tetsusaiga for an attack.

Hiten said nothing but responded by flying head first and disarming Inuyasha as Rei ushered Usagi and Shippo to a safer distance from the fight.

"Use your sheath to block the attacks master Inuyasha," a voice said as Hiten attacks came down upon Inuyasha harshly.

Rei watched the fight from behind a rock as Usagi sat looking at her bloody tiara with tears in her eyes before bringing her knees up to her chest.

"I killed him," Usagi said dropping her tiara to the ground with a slight clatter as Shippo looked up at her sad features and tears.

"Usagi, you did what you had to do, you're a senshi and we do what we have to do to make things right besides you killed all those youmas," Rei said angrily.

"But I killed something with an actually soul Rei, even with the created Youmas I reduced them to a seed and released their souls, I never killed them," Usagi said sadly.

Shippo held his father's fur in his arms looking at it before rubbing it against his face and sitting next to Usagi.

Inuyasha could do nothing but block and dodge without his sword against Hiten's attack, he growled a bit before jumping back.

"Usagi if you don't do something now your brother will be killed," Myouga said hopping on Usagi's shoulder.

Usagi sniffled before standing up and looking around the battlefield for Inuyasha's sword so he could defeat Hiten. She spotted it and ran for it with Rei and Shippo; she reached it and threw it to Inuyasha just as Hiten's attack reached them.

"Now you know how I feel Inuyasha," Hiten said as he watched his attack fester upon the two girls and young fox demon.

"You bastard," Inuyasha said angrily as a fire arrow sliced one of his wheels making him fall to the ground.

He charged up to Hiten and sliced him in half with no regrets as a blue fire came and their three figures could be seen standing in it.

"It's their souls saying goodbye, I'm sorry for your loss master Inuyasha," Myouga said sadly with his head down.

The fire began to disappear and Inuyasha rushed to the fire holding out his hand and discarding his sword to reach them.

"No, don't leave me alone," he shouted as the fire died leaving the three standing with confusion written on their faces.

"Inuyasha, you care about us and we've only known each other about a week," Usagi said running out to him and hugging him tightly around his neck with a small laugh.

"What...no I don't get off of me, I only want you to get the jewel shards for me," Inuyasha said trying to pry her off meekly.

"Yeah right, anyway Usagi, if you wouldn't mind getting the shards," Rei said pointing to the halves of Hiten.

"I want to give them a proper burial," Usagi said walking over to Hiten and closing his eyes before retrieving the five shards from his head.

"We are not wasting our time with their burial," Inuyasha complained but found himself digging to graves as Shippo helped Usagi with tombstones.

After burying the two brothers, the company went on their way with five new shards and a new member. Usagi was still somewhat upset that she had killed someone but with Shippo around there was little she could do to show her sadness after he tried her spicy candy.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha

Miroku walked down the dirt path toward the village where a lord wanted an exorcism, a lord with a daughter said to be as radiant as the sun. It was said that the lord's daughter had golden hair and eyes as blue as the sea and as deep as an ocean.

For the first time ever, the young lecherous monk was somewhat uninterested in seeing a girl said to be beautiful. Not for the fact the girl might have a bit of demon in her, he found those girls to be the most beautiful, but of the other rumors he had heard.

A traveler told him the lord's daughter was worse than homely. That while her hair may be a beautiful shade of black, her eyes were like beads and her lips thin. The traveler told him the woman was as big as an ox and constantly eating.

Miroku was never one to say how beautiful a woman was based on weight, just a few miles back at another village he found a large woman to be beautiful and plentiful with children.

The traveler also told of the lord's daughter hatred for women she thought were more beautiful then herself and how the girl would often befriend them before framing them for thievery.

Miroku hated three kinds of women, traitorous women, pathetic women, and last but not least by a long shot, evil women.

He had dealt with his fair share of traitorous women, and found pathetic women downright disgusting. He meant pathetic as in not even trying to save your own child or using people's pity to earn from another. Evil women he hated the most, they were traitorous and pathetic, evil women he would not even wasted his time with.

"Miroku, did not the rumors of the lord's daughter being beautiful come but yesterday?" Hachi, his shape shifting friend asked.

"Yes," Miroku said and went to explain, "Often a lord will hide his daughter and have a homely woman take her place at public events while he finds a suitor for his real daughter, remember what happened in the village in the north?"

Hachi nodded remembering the account very well, the lord hid his daughter well until Miroku rid the village of demons. He offered his beautiful daughter to Miroku but oddly enough Miroku declined the girl and went to the next village taking only a few prized possessions.

He entered the village and looked around at the peaceful surroundings to see if he could see any demons. He saw none and began to venture toward the lord's castle sensing two demon auras coming from it as it sat on high in the middle of the village.

Usagi sat on the floor enjoying the noddles the lord had brought her in the room the lord had offered to her. Inuyasha sat beside her, helping her eat the large amount of noodles, much to Usagi dismay, as Shippo sat enjoying some fish. Rei had left to search the castle for the demon, she felt its aura and began to follow where it was most strong at.

"You're a priest," the lord exclaimed and Rei hid around the corner listening to their conversation, "Oh, we need one to help rid us of a demon."

"I sense four auras here," another voice said, "All of them quite large."

Rei rolled her eyes, Inuyasha's and Usagi's aura were quite large, but Shippo's and this other demon aura was small compared to theirs. The only difference was that Shippo's aura was growing and the other demon had reached it potential.

"I'll get rid of all four for a small fee," the man said and the lord nodded, "Or your daughter's hand in marriage."

"Yes, of course, of course," the lord said, "If you get rid of all the demons, I shall give my daughter to you."

"I'll need a room to stay in, food and a bath," he said, "Can't fight demons dirty."

Rei revealed herself glaring at the man who looked at her with interest clearly shown in his eyes.

"Is she your daughter?" he asked walking over to her.

"No, she's a guest here," the lord said, "Is there anything you or your friends need?"

"There's only one dangerous aura here," Rei said glaring at the man, "Usagi's half demon, Inuyasha's half demon and Shippo's a full demon."

"Oh that's right," the lord said, "Seems we only need you to get rid of one."

"Touch one of my friends and I'll send you sky high," Rei threatened before going back to the room and slamming the door behind her.

"She has quite a temper," Miroku said as he heard the door slam, "Quite the temper indeed."

"I had to invite her, she's Rei quite a spitfire, her friend Usagi wouldn't have come without her," the lord said and smiled, "I'm hoping to win her favor."

Miroku just smiled figuring Usagi to be an old woman, he preferred younger girls so he wouldn't get in the old lord's way.

"What did you say your name was again?" the lord asked.

"Miroku," he answered before going in the direction Rei had went to distinguish exactly what aura he would be fighting.

He walked closer to a door and felt the three of the four auras he had felt, two were abnormally strong and another was growing. He pulled out his charms preparing to defend himself if needed before sliding open the door quickly.

All the occupants looked up at him before three continued eating hungrily and the only one glaring at him sat about to indulge herself but stood and glared at him.

"I didn't touch," he said calmly holding up his hands and sitting down next to the girl eating noodles at an amazing pace.

Rei's eyes didn't leave him as she sat down and slowly began to eat a fish. Miroku smiled at the blond but it went unnoticed as the girl finished her bowl and sat back with a satisfied look on her face.

"Oh," she said sitting back up straight, "I'm Usagi." She introduced herself and Miroku stared before his eyes roamed over her, it was clear this girl was no old woman.

"Miroku," he said and grabbed her hand kissing the back, "Are you currently being courted?"

"No," Usagi said and leaned whispering in his ear, "Inuyasha likes Rei but he won't admit it."

"I do not like her!" Inuyasha shouted pausing from his noodles to shout and glare at Usagi before starting once more.

"I have but one more question to ask you," he said and stood, "Perhaps I should ask you outside, it is a rather personal question."

Usagi nodded and stood as Rei gave Miroku one last glare, the two left and stood outside in front of the door. Their forms casting shadows which Rei watched closely.

"Usagi, you are a very pretty girl and I need to know something," he grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him while staring into her eyes, "Would you bear my children?"

"Um, well, you see," Usagi stammered trying to take a step back only to find Miroku had skillfully placed his leg behind her to prevent her from leaving, "I'm sort of doing something for my father right now."

"I see," Miroku said letting go of her hands, "You just hate me."

He turned away from her and sighed deeply before beginning to walk off, slowly counting in his head the number of steps he was taking. He had a feeling he was going to use this move a lot in the future with Usagi.

"Wait," she said as he stopped on the number seven, "Maybe after I finish what I'm doing for my father, we can talk about being together?"

"Really?" he asked turning around with teary eyes before rushing up to her and hugging her, "You won't regret this."

Usagi turned red as his hand wandered downward and rested in a certain place, Rei slid the door opened and turned red seeing where the hand was as Inuyasha and Shippo took cover.

"Mars," she began and Usagi began to protest the use of the attack, "Fire Phoenix!"

Miroku awoke several hours later in a slight daze with Usagi tending to him as Rei lied at the far end of the room sleeping with Shippo on her back.

He groaned feeling his body heat above what it should be as Usagi smiled softly at him while dabbing a wet towel on his forehead. He opened his mouth to speak only to be shushed by his blond caretaker.

"You need to relax now," she whispered placing the towel on his forehead and running her fingers through his short hair, "Just relax, I'll take care of you."

He fell into a state of peace and drifted off to sleep as Usagi ran her fingers through his head while whispering promises of protection in his ear.

It's back and possibly better! I couldn't find my disk with the rest of the story so I decided to just try my best to rewrite it. If I ever find the disk I'll email it to those who want it.


End file.
